bookoflifefandomcom-20200214-history
Xibalba
Xibalba is the ruler an dark lord and king of the Land of the Forgotten and the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of The Book of Life. ''He is the husband of La Muerte and unlike her he is an ancient, immortal god of death, decay, manipulation, trickery, tar and darkness but this does not go all the way through. He first entered the plot upon making a bet with his wife,La Muerte, about who the young, mortal girl Maria would marry, either Manolo or Jaoquin. He is voiced by Ron Perlman. Physical Appearance Xibalba is as old and ancient as his wife, La Muerte. His flesh is made completely and entirely out of black tar, with green eyes and blood-red skulls for pupils. He has a pair of large, black raven angel wings, and is the only known ancient, immortal god to have them. He wears a regal black cloak covered by conquistador chest armor, black gloves with teal flames, and a silver crown with horns sprouting from the both sides, topped with black wax candles lit with green flames. When assuming a mortal disguise he tends to take on the mortal form of an elderly, old mortal man. Xibalba has a very handsome white mustache and white beard. Xibalba fingers are long and spindly an razor-sharp an clawed. Personality Xibalba is a very sly, very clever, very cunning, cruel, very charming, somewhat suave, highly manipulative, very persuasive, cheating and lying ancient, immortal god of death, decay, manipulation, trickery, tar and darkness. He truly thinks and truly believes the heart of mortal, humankind is impure and not-so-true, sinful and full of sin, and beyond redemption like himself. He is quite selfish, as seen when he used his double-headed snake staff to kill Manolo so he could win the wager with his wife La Muerte. Xibalba is also a troublemaking trickster an troublemaker and mischief maker who loves tricking mortals into making sophistic deals with him. He also loves meddling in the lives and affairs of mortal, humankind and mortal beings because it is the only fun and enjoyment he ever gets, as a result of his punishment for having cheated in a past wager with his wife La Muerte. But despite his very fearsome, very infamous, very notorious reputation, Xibalba is more mischievous and amoral than he is evil. He comes across as fearsome and heartless, but there is also a sweet, kind, tender, very loving, very caring, compassionate side to him that he only ever shows to his wife La Muerte. Xibalba is also a silver tongued smooth talker. Xibalba has a truly pessimistic, truly negative view of mortal, humankind and mortal beings but despite his beliefs and views of mortal, humankind and mortal beings Xibalba still has a admittedly grudging respect for some certain individual mortal beings like Manolo Sanchez. Xibalba can also be impressed by some certain individual mortal beings if the mortal beings leave a good enough impression for him. In ''The Book of Life Relationships La Muerte La Muerte is Xibalba's wife. They first met each other many thousands of years ago and many centuries ago. Xibalba calls his wife La Muerte "mi amor" which is spanish for "my love". They have a compilcated relationship due to their differnent beliefs and views and the compeletly different, opposite antagonistic kingdoms, lands and realms they rule. Xibalba's wife La Muerte believes that mortal, humankind is compeletly and entirely, genuinely, truly good, genuinely true and genuinely truly pure. La Muerte is a very sweet, very kind, very generous, very benevolent, very wise, full of wisdom, very loving, very caring, compassionate ancient,immortal goddess who believes mortal humankind is compeletly and entirely, genuinely truly true, genuninely truly pure and genuninely truly purely good. La Muerte who is made compeletly and entirely out sweet, pure sugar candy and everthing an all things that is genuinely, truly good and genuninely, purely pure in the world, which makes La Muerte highly regared and genuninely, purely beloved by all mortal beings and all mortal things by both the living and the souls and spirits of the dead. On the other hand Xibalba himself thinks and believes mortal, humankind is selfish, greedy, sinful, concerned only in it own interest. Xibalba's relationship with his wife, La Muerte, is complicated and hard for others to understand, as the two are complete opposites of each other. Nevertheless, they could never live without one another. Xibalba loves and adores his wife La Muerte very much and he literally melts under her touch. However, he has become very insecure around her ever since he cheated in their previous wager. Xibalba has shown to regret that decision and was more than willing to enter a new bet with her in order to keep her interested. When it appeared that he was going to lose the wager, Xibalba quickly took matters into his own hands. Setting the trap that would end in Manolo's death, no one other than Joaquin remained for Maria to wed, securing Xibalba a victory by default. Later, when his wife La Muerte discovered the truth from Manolo, he was very uneasy and ashamed of what he had done (yet still unwilling to set it right). In the end, after Manolo and Maria are finally married, he gave his wife La Muerte a heartfelt apology for his behavior and asked her to forgive him. She gladly accepted and pulled him in for a passionate, passion-filled kiss. As of the present, modern day and present, modern time, he is still on good terms with his wife La Muerte, apparently having renounced his old ways forever and redeemed himself once and for all. When the children from the museum tour leave, he and La Muerte share a tender moment and another very passionate, passion-filled kiss. Gallery Xibalba.png The Wager is set.png Book of Life Poster2.jpg Xibalba Toys XibalbaPopFigure.PNG XibalbaLegacyFigure.PNG Trivia * His name comes from the Mayan word or term for the Mayan underworld, Xibalba, which means, "place of fear." * Whenever he and La Muerte kiss his black raven wings spring out. * When he and La Muerte kiss at the very end of the movie, his black vulture wings and her sombrero hat form a Sacred Heart. * Xibalba can teleport magically by transforming himself into a gooey puddle of black tar. * Xibalba's skull eyes are blood-red because he only has eyes for his wife La Muerte. *According to animator and director Jorge R. Gutierrez on his Twitter account page he based The Book Of Life Film's main antagonist turned anti-hero Xibalba on the aztec death god of the dead Mictlantecuhtli, who was one of two rulers of Mictlan, Mictlantecuhtli rules Mictlan alongside with his wife and fellow aztec death goddess of the dead Mictecacihuatl, Mictlantecuhtli was also king of Mictlan. * Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Villain Category:Remorseful Villain Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonist Category:Deities Category:True Neutral Category:Rulers Category:Dark Lord Category:King Category:Trickster Category:Pages currently under construction Category:Pages that are currently under construction Category:Immortals Category:Immortal God Category:Skeleton